


风与森林是无慈悲的龙女王

by lindsay23333



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25325476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindsay23333/pseuds/lindsay23333
Summary: 双飞组，ooc，沙雕文。青龙和龙女皮肤。安吉拉的性格就按照最新那个小说来，没那么温柔。
Relationships: Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Kudos: 1





	风与森林是无慈悲的龙女王

安吉拉是一头住在森林中最高峰的绿龙。整片森林都是她的领土。她拥有祖母绿一般剔透的龙鳞和天空一样澄澈的双瞳。

绿龙拥有强大的力量，据说他们的四肢能撕裂山脉，龙息能引来地狱火，将水流都燃烧殆尽。这里没人敢违抗安吉拉，她是当之无愧的天空女王，森林的主宰者。

安吉拉有一个谁都不知道的秘密，那就是她没有召唤地狱火的龙息。

从出生开始，她就没法吐出具有杀伤性的威风吐息。她的龙息是金黄色的，就像春天照耀在森林中的第一缕阳光，融化冬雪，复苏万物。

带来毁灭的绿龙拥有治愈的龙息，安吉拉不想让人知道这件事情。

那是一天早上，和每一天都一样，阳光明媚，天空中万里无云。阳光照耀在安吉拉的磷甲上，让天空的绿宝石闪烁耀眼的光芒。

安吉拉舒展翅膀，从最高峰一跃而下巡视她的领土。一切安好。

早春的微风不知为何比平时更加凛冽，但这并不是需要在意的问题。确定自己的领地没有被人入侵之后，安吉拉回到了巢穴。一只不速之客闯进了她的视野。

法拉是四方兽中的青龙，今早她照常来湖边喝水，顺便用自己的神力将春天召唤，驱走白虎的寒冬。正当她凝神聚力的时候，湖中间一个黑影迅速向她逼近。只见沼泽巨兽跃出水面，朝她的下巴来了一记漂亮的上勾拳。

法拉被打得倒飞出去，神力紊乱。她狠狠撞在附近的石头上，灵力造成的乱流迅速将她吞噬，她被灵力撕扯，渐渐失去了意识。

法拉睁开眼，撞进了一片深邃的祖母绿。她还没来得及感叹眼前这只生物的美丽，有力的利爪便向她挥来。法拉赶忙扭动身躯躲开。

安吉拉有些暴躁，铭刻在绿龙血液中的高傲让她对这个堂而皇之侵犯她领地的长角泥鳅十分愤怒。她咆哮一声，利爪撕裂了山壁。而长角泥鳅就像泥鳅一样灵活，一个扭动就轻松避开了她的攻击。安吉拉更加愤怒，她咆哮一声，一个猛扑狠狠按住“泥鳅”长长的身体。

法拉对突如其来的攻击一脸懵逼，她从今天早上就一直在莫名其妙的被打，这也让她非常不爽。拥有漂亮绿鳞的巨大生物现在在她眼中只不过是一只长翅膀的大蜥蜴。法拉嘶吼，弓起身体准备进攻，但被“蜥蜴”以不可思议的速度按在了爪下。

愤怒涌上了法拉的心头，风的力量开始在她身边聚集。她顺势用身体缠住安吉拉，龙爪狠狠扣进她的鳞片。

不速之客的反抗彻底激怒了安吉拉，她的嘴角开始蹦出金色光点，爪子用更大的力气按住法拉的胸腔，一口龙息眼看就要喷下来。法拉暗叫不好，青色吐息也在口中聚集。

几秒之后，金色与青色在山头炸起，巨大的轰鸣声过后，争斗的两头龙消失，取而代之的是两个浑身赤裸的人类在灰尘中不断咳嗽。

“咳咳，这都什么事，咳咳咳……”深色皮肤的女性用力挥开自己眼前的尘土，扬起的灰尘迷了她的眼睛。

“咳咳咳！”白皮肤的女性咳得出了眼泪。

“咳咳，糟糕，那只蜥蜴哪去了？”

“咳咳咳，你说谁是蜥蜴！你这只臭泥鳅！”

飞扬的尘土终于落下，两人终于看清了对方，他们先是迷茫，随后陷入了无比的震惊。

“你对我干了什么你这个臭泥鳅！”安吉拉猛地站起来。

“你说谁是泥鳅你这只蜥蜴！快把我变回去！”法拉也从一地碎石中起身。

“而且什么叫我干的？我又不会变形术？这不是你的法术吗？”

“什么我的法术！我也不会这种东西！”

两人对彼此怒目而视，企图聚集大地和风的力量。几秒后她们发现，自己的身体不但变成了脆弱的人类，连与生俱来的法术能力都消失了。

她们莫名其妙的变成了食物链最底端的人族。

“要不是你侵犯了我的领地，我也不至于变成现在这样。”安吉拉缩成一团，阳光一样的金发都蔫了。

“抱歉，我也不想的，但你不由分说就打过来，我也是自我防卫而已。”

法拉缩在另一边，她承认自己侵犯别人领地不对，但变成这样显然不是她的错。

“好吧，现在互相抱怨也没用，不如想想怎么才能变回去。”人类的形态压制了绿龙血脉中的暴躁，安吉拉觉得自己之前的举动可能太过鲁莽了。

“呃，我想问一句，这是哪里？”法拉这时候才有机会打量四周，山顶的冷风把她吹了个哆嗦。

“这里是我的领土，森林的深处的最高峰。”说到自己的领地，安吉拉高傲地扬起了自己的脖颈。

“那你认识什么人能处理我们现在的状况吗？”四方兽掌控四季，对领地没有什么概念。

“龙族从来都是独来独往。”

“真的没有可以求助的人吗？”

“龙族不屑于求助他人。”安吉拉扭头。

“那我们只能在山顶当一辈子人类了？”

这句话显然比尊严更重要，安吉拉咬牙切齿地思考了一会，不太情愿的对法拉点头。

“我知道有个讨厌的家伙可能有办法处理现在这个状况。”

“那我们快去找那个人吧！”法拉站起来对安吉拉伸出手，看到安吉拉迷惑的眼神后愣了一下，有点尴尬的把手收了回来。

“抱歉，下意识就想拉你起来…”

安吉拉摇了摇头自己起身，走到山洞口想像平时那样一跃而下的时候才想起自己没有翅膀。她慢慢回头，撞上法拉迷茫的双眼，脸颊肉眼可见地变红。

“那那..那个…”安吉拉小声咳嗽了一下，假装刚才什么都没发生。

“我们下山吧。”

法拉点点头，跟在安吉拉的身后。

变成人类之后安吉拉才发现下山到底有多困难，这里是最高的山峰，有着陡峭的悬崖和嶙峋的怪石，山路极其难走。

两只变成人类的龙在狂风的吹拂下摇摇欲坠。安吉拉艰难的扒着石头，原本锋利的爪子被手代替，皮肤在石头上磨出了血。

她第一次发现人类原来是这么容易感受到疼痛，作为一只一只高高在上的绿龙，安吉拉忽然有点敬佩人类这种生物了。

好在两人虽然都变成了人类，但龙的强韧精神没有消失。她们走走停停，终于在夜晚爬到了三分之一的位置。

“我们要不休息一下吧。”法拉看着周围的树林松了口气，这里至少有地方落脚。她的手和脚上都被磨得血肉模糊，安吉拉的情况也不可能好的到哪去。

“可是…”龙的高傲又开始作祟，但这次安吉拉并没有反驳，毕竟人类在黑暗中根本无法视物。

“好，休息一晚再走。”安吉拉点点头，走到树下准备睡觉，法拉也走了过去。

“那个…我叫法拉，还没问你的名字。”法拉坐得离安吉拉近了一点。

“安吉拉。”安吉拉缩成一团，两人再次陷入沉默。

“呃….抱歉？”法拉感受到了安吉拉的失落，但她不知道怎么开启一个话题。

“不，你没有错，是我无法控制自己的绿龙之血。”安吉拉叹气。

“变成人类之后我反而冷静了许多，事情变成这样不是你的责任。”

“哦….”法拉挠挠头，又蹭近了一点点。

“对了，你是什么，我从没见到过你。”安吉拉也看出来法拉不太会找话题，便自己开口。

“我是青龙，是掌管春季的四方兽。”

“青龙？从没听说过。”安吉拉摇摇头。

“那你是什么？”

“我是绿龙，是森林的主宰者。”

“我也没听说过。”

“那你是怎么来到这里的？”安吉拉有了兴趣。

“今天早上的时候我想要在湖边召唤春季，结果被沼泽巨兽上勾拳打了下巴，灵力紊乱晕过去了，醒来就看到了你。”

“噗呲！”安吉拉扭过头。

“你笑什么？”

“噗，抱歉….”安吉拉笑得双肩都在颤抖，眼角出了泪花。

“这是什么奇怪的原因啊哈哈哈。”

法拉本来有点生气，但看到安吉拉的笑脸，她忽然有点脸红，平静的心湖被春风吹皱，泛起层层涟漪。

“别笑啊，我也不想的。”法拉别过头去，不想承认这头暴躁的绿龙竟然会搅动自己的内心。

“法拉。”

“干嘛？”心情还没处理好，安吉拉又叫了法拉的名字，她看过去，蓝天一样的双瞳中倒映着她的身影。

“没什么，就想叫叫你。”

“哦…”法拉的脸红透了，好在夜色很沉，她的皮肤颜色很深。

安吉拉看不出来。

第二天一早，两个没有任何危机意识的人再次出发了。好在安吉拉身上的绿龙气息没有散去，昨天她们才没有遇到危险。

走在松软的泥土上，安吉拉的精神松懈了下来，与法拉有一搭没一搭的聊天。谁知走到一处陡坡的时候她忽然脚下一滑，向后仰倒。法拉立刻抓住安吉拉的手。

安吉拉抬眼看去，正好对上法拉那张英气的脸。她是天空女王，森林的主宰，长这么大还从来没被谁用担忧的眼神看过，心中不由得漏跳了一拍。正想说什么的时候，法拉手中的树枝发出了不堪重负地断裂声，失重感瞬间将两人笼罩。

法拉紧紧把安吉拉抱在怀中，从斜坡上狼狈的一路翻滚，直到狠狠撞上了坡上的树才停下。

人类的脆弱身躯无法承受这样的伤害。法拉痛苦地蜷缩着，浑身都是被碎石与树枝刮出的血痕，就算这样她也没有松开安吉拉。

毫发无损的安吉拉从法拉怀中起身，眉头紧皱。她并不明白法拉为何要 守护她，她也从未被守护过，更未守护过他人。陌生的心情让心脏揪痛。安吉拉无措的看着法拉，将她抱起。

金黄色的温暖龙息在她口中聚集，她俯下身吻住法拉的嘴唇，让龙息修补法拉破损的身体。

剧痛渐渐被缓解，意识慢慢回到法拉的脑海。嘴唇上柔软的触感和近在咫尺的天蓝色双瞳让法拉以为这是一个梦境，但很快她就意识到了不对，立刻从安吉拉怀中弹起来。

“你你你？？？”法拉的深色皮肤也掩盖不了自己的脸红了，她捂着嘴后退，脑袋撞上了树桩。

“吓到你了？”安吉拉倒是没觉得有什么不对，她以为法拉的反应过度是因为她的龙息。

“一定要给我保密，我的龙息不是绿龙的力量，也许因为这个才没有消失。”

“不是绿龙的力量？”法拉的脑子还是不太清醒。

“天空女王不能没有龙息，这件事一定要帮我保密！不然其他绿龙就会一遍又一遍的过来排除“不合格”的女王！”

“啊，我不会说的…”法拉点点头，手指在嘴唇上留恋，她想再体会一遍刚才那柔软的触感。

“谢谢你！”安吉拉把法拉从地上拽起来，笑容比三月的春风艳阳还要温暖明媚。法拉不由得露出笑容，跟在她身后。

两人在天黑的时候来到了山脚下报丧女妖的家。报丧女妖叫莫伊拉，从前就和安吉拉不对付。

“所以你们两个就光着身子一路从山上爬下来了？”莫伊拉脸上带着毫不掩饰的嘲笑。

“有什么问题吗？”安吉拉明显非常不喜欢莫伊拉。

“不，没什么，你喜欢就好。”

“所以你有办法把我们变回去？”法拉没有理会莫伊拉的阴阳怪气，她握住安吉拉的手安抚她的情绪。

“办法不能保证，不过可以一试。”

“你想把我们当试验品？”

“毕竟你们也没有别的办法不是吗？放心吧，龙可没有那么容易出问题。”

安吉拉明显还是不信任莫伊拉，但她们也没有任何办法。莫伊拉虽然不喜欢安吉拉，不过这个状况勾起了她的兴趣。

几个人不情不愿地在莫伊拉的怪人实验室住了两天，报丧女妖给她们两人一人一瓶药剂。

“你们的情况应该是魔力融合造成的法术变异，只要削弱法术效果就可以了。”

“你确定没问题？”安吉拉明显还是不信任莫伊拉。

“信不信随你，反正变不回去的又不是我。”莫伊拉翻了个白眼。

两人对视一眼，一起喝下药剂，下一秒就被莫伊拉丢出了门。

“别在我房子里变身，会弄坏我珍贵的试验品。”

看着莫伊拉的态度，安吉拉决定变回龙第一个就把她的房子踏平。

两人都觉得身体发热，一阵烟雾过后，惊喜并没有到来，两人一脸懵逼的对视。

安吉拉身上覆盖了磷甲，大尾巴耷拉在地上，撕裂天际的巨大羽翼成了迷你小翅膀在背后扇动。她的身形还是人类，并没有变回巨龙。法拉脑袋上多了一对龙角，柔软的尾巴翘着，青色龙鳞倒像是人类战士穿得铠甲。

“莫伊拉！”安吉拉爆发出一声怒吼，拳头朝女妖的房子打去，被她轻易化解。

“实验没有成功，不过也不能说失败吧。”她饶有兴趣的看着两个半人半龙的家伙，打了个响指。

下一秒，女妖和她的房子都消失在了两人眼前。安吉拉气得砸地，法拉还是一脸懵逼。

“气死我了！我就知道她不可能靠谱！我就不应该拜托她！”

夜色正浓，安吉拉和法拉靠在树上，女妖的家变成了一片湖泊。

“没关系，我们还可以一起想办法。”法拉轻轻握住安吉拉的手，摩挲上面的翠绿龙鳞。

“至少我们现在能用魔法了，不是吗？”

“你说得对，我们还可以一起想办法。”安吉拉压下怒气点了点头。“至少比什么力量都没有要强。”

也许是夜色太温柔，也许是安吉拉的侧脸太美丽。法拉慢慢靠近，用尾巴缠住安吉拉的大尾巴。

“安吉拉，那个….我们变回去之后，你愿意和我回家吗？”

“回家？”安吉拉不解。

“嗯，回我的家。”法拉点头。

“你知道这句话在绿龙中是什么意思吗？”

“啊？”

“是求偶的意思。”

法拉的脸肉眼可见的变红，但她并没有退缩。

“那安吉拉会答应我吗！”法拉干脆抓住了安吉拉的双肩。

“求偶可不能这么草率。”安吉拉点了点法拉的唇瓣，露出一个狡黠的笑容。

“不过在变回去之前我还有很多考虑的时间，这就要看你的表现了。”

法拉脸上的笑容加深，尾巴不由自主缠得更紧。安吉拉想要回应，然而绿龙的尾巴一点都不灵活。她缠绕的动作变成了横扫，法拉被安吉拉的大尾巴击中了侧腰，在地上痛并快乐地蜷缩成一团。


End file.
